seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 16
Kent ran back and forth. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!!" Kent put his palm out to the sky. "GIA GIA NO TAIHŌ!!!" Kent's arm morphs into a small laser like cannon. "Come on!!" The cannon shot the Ruby high into the air. "Whew.... Ok I'm good." Kent walked out the alley. "I think I earned seconds for dinner." - Rhea awoke in a dark room. "Huh? Where am I?" She looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. "Am I in my room? Can't be. It smells like fish in here." Loud sounds of several men running on the upper decks filled the room. "Whats going on up there?" "GET READY TO DEPORT!!!" Their voices sounded, muffled through the floors. "WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!!!" "I'm not on my own ship... So Where am I?" She struggled to her feet and leaned against the wall. "Where's the door?" She asked herself, sticking to the wall as she searched the room. Large thumping sounds of men bustling down the halls filled the area. As Silver's voice barked orders. "HURRY MEN! THERES LESS THEN 2 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE THIS ISLAND GOES DOWN! NOW PICK UP THE PACE!" "YES SIR!!" They blared in return as the bustling increased dramatically. Rhea leaned against the wall, pressing her ear to it. "This wall is thin... Maybe I can break it." She took a few steps back and forced her foot through. "Yes!!" Silver stared at the foot pressed to his face. "What the hell is this? Why is this happening?" He grabbed Rhea by her ankle and pulled the rest of her through the wall. "Oh it's our little visitor. I hope you got a good night's rest." Rhea jumped back. "Shut it! I don't know what you're doing, but it's not gonna work!" "We're leaving the island before it explodes that's what we're doing." Silver said casually patting his head. "It's not that complex really, we were basically yelling our plans a few moments ago." "......I know that....." Silver blinked in confusion. "Okay then." "So... Are you gonna let me leave?" Silver held a straight face before erupting in laughter. As his laughing died down he returned to a straight face. "No we're not. We couldn't get the foul mouthed blonde so we settled for you. You should be a little weaker in chaos energy, but it'll do." Silver glanced down to Rhea's fist as it came flying towards his face. "Too slow." He taunted as he caught it just before it could connect. "I see, no time for conversation. I understand, I don't like drawing them out any longer than they have to be. So let's end this." Silver flipped Rhea and stepped back. Rhea bounced off the wall and landed on her feet. "Round two? And I'm determined to win this time." "Neigh. Because if that hooded fellow couldn't beat me, what chances do you think you have." "The difference between Jericho and I, is that I don't wait to see how strong my opponent is." She glared into Silver's eyes and lunged forward. - Jericho and Fantasia ran through the deserted and demolished streets. "Slow the hell down!! I can't keep up!!" Fantasia yelled, reaching out to Jericho. "Pick up the pace! We don't have time to slow down!" "I don't mean to sound whiny or anything.... But BITCH I CANT FUCKING SEE!!! I need you within a two foot range in front of me so I can distinguish you from the rest of the shit I see." A Ruby came crashing down, pelting Fantasia in her forehead. "OW BITCH!! You didn't have to throw a damn rock at me!!" Jericho slid to a halt and picked up the Ruby. "I'm guessing Kent found the bomb. Damn... He's gonna ask for seconds at dinner now." - Rhea barely held herself up, her breathing was shallow, and sweat pooled under her. "Damn..." She muttered under her breath. She glanced up to Silver who was awaiting for her next move. "So? Are we done here? Because I have better things to do then play with you." "Who said we were done?" Silver stared down Rhea for a few moments. "Allow me to out it like this. You have no chance of beating me. It's impossible in your current state. The smart option is to give up." "I can't believe I'm gonna say this." She whispered under her breath. "But I'm an idiot." Rhea's entire body twitched as she dashed towards Silver. "This again?" Silver groaned before he was swept off his feet. "What just happened?" He asked, staring at the boards in the ceiling. Rhea kept running down the hall into an open space. She saw nothing but pirates staring back at her. "So.... Would any of you like to escort a lady back to shore?" "You have to take that up with the captain." Said a voice that trailed through the ship. Black smoke and red energy started to flow along the deck. Each pirates before Rhea fell out. "And I'm right here." The voice whispered from behind. Rhea jumped and saw Red standing behind her. "You're that guy.... Who're you again?" "I don't believe we met." Red's eyes started to glow. "I'm Red The Anarchist. The Next Pirate King, and your new captain." - Kent jazzily walked out the alley. "No more explosion. All my crew mates are safe... I think... Jericho is good..... Rhea should be back at the ship... That leaves Fantasia with Red. So most of my crew mates are safe!" He stopped and looked up to the sky, returning back to normal. He took a deep breath. "Red, you better hope that I never find you. Because when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass, get my friend back, and take your food." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc